This Kiss
by satomika
Summary: It's time to feed Gokudera Hayato since he can't move. What's Haru gonna do to feed him?


Satomika's drabbles: Hi guys! Satomika's back for another uhm… weird fic. For those who are anticipating Sleeping Arrangements' next installment, just hang on and sit tight on your belts. I have to get this fic out of my system first. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S.: Some characters may be OOC.

One more thing, the situation here is kind of a mixture between Gokudera/Yamamoto's and Glo Xinia's misfortunes.

I don't own KHR. I apologize for not putting disclaimers for my other KHR fics. I kind of forgot. I hope this would compensate for that mistake.

-.-

THIS KISS

-.-

After having a match with Lighting Gamma, Gokudera Hayato laid still in his bed with bandages wrapped around his body. He couldn't move a single muscle, not a tendon, or even a fiber. Breathing too was hard, for that involved heaving your chest muscles up and down. He couldn't even twitch the corners of his lips, thus leading to a greater conclusion that he can't talk; but he can groan, or growl, albeit his throat rumbling, using whatever-muscles-involved-there-if-there-are.

Luckily for him, he was healing faster that he didn't need to be attached in any tubes or drains now. He can already open his mouth wider, but he still lacks the energy to actually speak. So now, his only problem is how he can eat on his own since his extremities aren't still capable of moving. His pride doesn't want someone else to do thing for him that he normally used to do.

-.-

"Reborn-chan, why does it have to be me?" Haru whined. "Besides, can we not be innovative enough to do that? Mou… whoever removed whatever those things attached to him are so annoying. Now Haru has to feed Gokudera-san."

"Maa. Stop whining already, Haru. The others are not available for the meantime which is why you have to do it. And we can be innovative but this remedy is much simpler and so much fun!" Reborn replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's fun with feeding Gokudera-san when all he does is shoot those deadly glares?" Haru mumbled.

"At least you can't hear him complain." Reborn tried reasoning out. But he knows that Haru will still help out no matter what. He kind of figured out her worries that if their relationship is not that good, what good would it bring to healing his injuries. This simple trick can do that…

-.-

Hayato laid still, listening to the conversation just outside his door. And everyone and anyone who can witness his state right now know that he was downright pissed. And so, when his two kawaii visitors entered his boring and banal room, he narrowed his eyes in dangerous slits, and he growled ferociously.

Haru pointed a glare at him and proceeded in mixing her liquid feedings. She was to feed him, saying "Ah!" like he is just like a kid to be spoon-fed by his mother.

He only glared at her in response, and didn't do what he was told. Haru's arm started to feel numb all the while suspended in that air, as she quickly whined to Reborn. "Mou… Reborn-chan, Gokudera-san is being difficult! If he's not going to be reasonable, I'm not going to do this anymore!" Haru puffed.

Reborn sighed. So Gokudera Hayato hasn't tasted Reborn's kicks yet, had he? Well… now is his opportunity. And so he did… which now prompted Haru to smirk down at him.

'Stupid woman…' was all Hayato could ever think of as he surrendered himself saying "Ah…" until haru told him otherwise.

And then suddenly…

"VUWEGH!"

"Hahi? Gokudera-san!" Haru exclaimed, seeing her patient all green and knocked out, when she doesn't even recall doing something unnecessary, and feeding him something weird as well.

"Bianchi…" Reborn called.

"I thought my brother is being a pain especially since he always act all high-and-mighty. I thought I might give you a hand, Haru!" Bianchi said.

"Aw… Bianchi-san is so cool and so kind, too! I wanna be like you when I grow up! Anyway, Gokudera-san seemed to be unconscious now." Haru said.

"Oh. But have you given his breakfast already?" Bianchi inquired.

"Hai!" Haru beamed proudly.

"How about his pain killers?" Bianchi prodded further.

"Hahi? Oh no. Haru was about to give it to Gokudera-san before he went 'VUWEGH!', but now he's unconscious." Haru said sadly before she went into panic mode. "Kya! I have to give his medication on time, or else…! Oh no! How am I supposed to do that?" Haru exclaimed worriedly.

Bianchi led out a sigh and said, "Calm down, Haru. We'll think of a way."

Suddenly, Reborn's voice was heard. "Haru."

Haru shifted her gaze to the person who uttered her name.

"Put the medicine in your mouth. And give it mouth-to-mouth to Gokudera."

Haru stared and listened intently at Reborn, trying to process his words. And when she had, her face immediately grew red and said, "Kyaaa!!!" She bit her lower lip before saying, "W-W-Why do I have to do that? M-M-Maybe we could postpone giving his medications until he returns back to earth. He would hate me more if I do that!" Haru stuttered.

"But at least he wouldn't know of it, would he?" Reborn replied. "Unless you plan on telling him, Haru."

Haru flushed more. "O-O-Of course, I won't! Mou… Stop teasing me, Reborn-chan."

"Then do it already, Haru. Time is running out." Reborn said.

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

Haru swallowed thickly. With a shaking hand, she placed the capsule in her mouth and was almost scared to descend upon the unconscious lad fearing he might shot his eyes open upon the contact. She slightly parted his mouth open and passed the capsule to him. Good thing, he stayed unconscious for quite some time.

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

God. She can hear her heart beating so loud and so fast, like she just climbed Mt. Fuji. She thought that her heart is going to burst in her ears any minute now.

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

Drat. She can even feel Gokudera's breath hitting the side of her face as he exhaled. His breathing was in a slow and steady pace, like kissing a first-time girl isn't none of his concern. Well… as of now, it is definitely none of his concerns.

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

She allowed a gulp of water into her moist cavern before lifting the head of the unconscious Gokudera and then descended her lips to meet his to conceal all exit of water. And then she let gravity do its magic.

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

THU-THUMP…

-.-

And in conclusion, during Gokudera Hayato's confinement within the four walls of his boring and banal room, this was always the routine in which he was always rendered unconscious when it was time to give his medication, a Bianchi—Reborn conspiracy.

And he never knew about it except his lips always tasting like strawberry.

-END-

-.-

-Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, minna-san!-


End file.
